Taki
How Taki joined the Tourney Taki was orphaned at an early age and was brought up by a ninja master named Toki. She was trained in the ways of the ninja, growing into an expert spy and a great schemer, techniques taught by Toki, whose clan lived in seclusion. Many among this clan had extraordinary abilities that had either been lost or forgotten by the general population. Taki, being blessed with supernatural powers of her own, decided to travel throughout Japan to conquer the evil demons who threatened ordinary people. To aid her in this task, she forged her own weapons with love and care, her favorite of which was a short sword, Rekki-Maru, which also held supernatural powers. During this time of civil war, many military commanders employed ninjas, but, Taki worked for herself. Character Select Screen Animation Taki does her Soul Calibur III character select screen animation saying "I'm through with words.". Special Attacks Kunai (Neutral) Taki takes a left hand with 3 kunai then throws them at her opponent. Assassin's Revenge (Side) Taki dashes forward then thrusts her Rekki-Maru into her opponent, before swinging to the right with her Mekki-Maru, sending her opponent flying. Fu-Ma Attack (Up) Taki crouches then flies into the air attacking with first Rekki-Maru then Mekki-Maru, then a heel kick. Ninja Cannon (Down) Taki raises her purple glowing right hand then punches the ground. If her opponent is too close, he/she is launched into the air. This sets him/her up for an air combo. Kunai Storm (Hyper Smash) Taki puts her index fingers together saying "Don't even try!" then throws two handfuls of kunais at her opponent. When 10 of these hit, they knock the opponent away. After 40 kunais, Taki ends the Hyper Smash. Blades of Vanquishment (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Taki says "Ougi!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Taki takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike taking a life from the stock and tells them to "Stay Down." (Ougi, in this case, would literally mean secret.) Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Victory Animations #Taki flips backwards then crosses her arms saying "Pitiful.". #Taki jumps up and glows one of her swords then swings it with "That should keep you quiet for a while.". #*Taki jumps up and glows one of her swords then swings it with "At least your stance looks good.". (Kim victories only) #Taki stands and crosses her arms bidding "Farewell." then turns her back then leaves. #*Taki stands and crosses her arms bidding "Demon defeated." then turns her back then leaves. (Akuma victories only) On-Screen Appearance Taki jumps down saying "Ready?" then goes to her stance. Special Quotes *Time for you...to meet your maker! (When fighting Geese, Krauser, or Luigi) *Your stubbornness will only get you killed. (When fighting Kim, any Barney & Friends universe character, Alisa, or Mario) *I cannot ignore your evil deeds. (When fighting Jagi, Juda, Raoh, Thouzer, or Bowser) *Time to die! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Kim is Taki's rival. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters